


guns for hands

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Explicit Language, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Whump in the feelings, Worried Tony Stark, these tags are all over the place oh my god i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 12:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: whumptober day one: shaky hands





	guns for hands

**Author's Note:**

> am I attempting to commit to whumptober? yes. but we all know by now, that the chances of me actually uploading every day are slim. i’m going to try my best though 😂

Peter’s hands shook as he pointed the gun at the man standing in front of him. 

“I don’t want to shoot you.” He announced truthfully, shaky fingers clasping the trigger with no intention to pull it.  Tony was helping him take out these weapons dealer guys, and he would probably be here soon. 

The man sneered. “I know you won’t do it boy. So give me the fucking bag and I’ll be on my way.”  Peter shook his head. No fucking way. This bag had dozens of alien weapons that did God knows what, and he wasn’t letting a criminal get his hands on them.

“Not happening.” Peter said, as calmly as he could manage. The truth was the he was panicking. Panicking because he’d never used a gun before. When Peter got his powers, he swore he would not use them to harm people. He would hurt or incapacitate, but never ever kill. Of course Tony had made sure he knew how to use one, teaching him as well as he could when Peter wouldn’t even pick up a gun. But Tony also knew and understood Peter’s issue with them, and didn’t force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, which he appreciated. He had never liked guns, but ever since his Uncle Ben had gotten shot right in front of him, the thought and sight of them made him uncomfortable, even sick sometimes. So no Peter didn’t want to shoot this guy. But if he had to do it? He would. 

“Jesus christ kid you’re annoying as hell.” The  criminal groaned. “I don’t have time for this.” 

The man lunged towards Peter, knife in hand. Peter had just enough time to squeeze the trigger, a second later and the knife would’ve been lodged in his lower abdomen. 

A loud BANG rang out and the criminal crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Peter dropped the gun like it was made of molten lava, and kicked it as far down the alley as he possibly could without letting it out of his sight. He took a cursed glance downwards towards the body, and regretted it immediately. 

The man lay face up on the pavement,  a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Blood was spattered on the street, and more pooled around the man’s head. 

Peter dropped to his knees and heaved up whatever it was that he had eaten for breakfast that morning. His remaining balance buckled and he slumped against the alley wall, hands shaking even harder. 

He barely registered a panicked,  “PETER?!” as Tony came whipping around the corner. The billionaire took in the situation and was by his side in seconds. 

“Peter? You with me? Are you hurt?” Tony sounded scared, and Peter hated himself for making him feel like that. Unable to speak, Peter gave the genius a thumbs up, and pointed to the body still sprawled out on the ground. Tony rose slowly, examined the body, and whistled. 

“Damn kid nice shot. You got him good.” Tears leaked out of Peter’s eyes as he imagined the family the criminal must have had. What would happen to them? The tears fell faster as memories of Uncle Ben dying in his arms in an alley just like this one flooded his brain. Tony took one look at Peter’s face, and pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“Oh kid.” The man said, tucking the teenager’s head into his shoulder. 

Peter choked.  “I killed him. I promised I would never kill anyone, not after what happened to-“ He didn’t need to finish, Tony knew. The billionaire tightened his arms around the teenager, rubbing his back and murmuring comforting words in his ears. 

The grimy, alley ground and trash scented air suddenly disappeared. The world of iron man and spider-man and alien weapon wielding criminals disappeared. It was just Tony Stark, and Peter Parker. Tony was incredibly grateful that he had taught Peter how to shoot, but now he needed to be there for his kid. Peter had some serious issues with guns, and Tony would help him with those, but for now? Tony was content to just sit there and listen as he cried. 


End file.
